Maagiset Kyvyt
Tämä sivua on lista Maagisia Kykyjä varustellen ABCn Once Upon a Time ja Once Upon Time a Wonderland. Taian yleiset käyttötavat **Hook (as the Dark One) **Mr. Gold **Malcolm/Peter Pan **Regina Mills |usedon = Monia Nuolia}} **Ariel **Belle **Dr. Whale **Doc **Gideon **Hook **Leroy **Lost Boys **Marco **Merida )}} **Nurse Ratched **Pinocchio **Rapunzel Tremaine **Regina Mills **Robin Hood and Merry Men **Royal Castle inhabitants **Storybrooke inhabitants |appearance = The spell, cast by Maleficent, appeared as purple glowing waves,File:Ouat_sleepin_gsple.jpg but it usually has no appearance. }} Telekinesis **King Arthur **Massive Brawler **Several Black Knights }} **Beowulf **David Nolan **Drizella **Emma Swan **Gideon **Grumpy **Hook **Jasmine **Morraine's parents **Mr. Hyde **Regina Mills )}} **Seer **The Shadow **Snow White **Toll Operator **Will Scarlet **William Smee **Zelena }} Pyrokinesis **Evil Queen / Regina Mills **Maleficent **Merlin **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Snow White (alternate reality) **Tinker Bell **Zelena |appearance=The color of the fireballs sometimes varies as the case is with Zelena's which is green.File:Once_Upon_a_Time_S05E16_1080p_0154.jpg}} **Maleficent's fireplace in the Forbidden Fortress **Regina's fireplace in the Evil Queen's Palace **The burning tree **The fire at the Fiery Cave **The fire on the Magic Wardrobe **The Flame of Prometheus |appearance=Maleficent, able to shapeshift into a dragon, is able to inhale fire.File:414AbsorbingFire.png}} Enchantments }} **Camelot inhabitants (ripped) **David Nolan (ripped) **Doc (ripped) **Granny (ripped) **Guinevere (ripped) **Happy (ripped) **Henry Mills (ripped) **Hook (ripped) , (seen) **King Arthur (ripped) **Leroy (ripped) **Mary Margaret Blanchard (ripped) **Merida (ripped) **Weaver (seen) **Pongo (seen) **Regina Mills (ripped) **Robin Hood (ripped) **Violet Morgan (ripped) , (seen) **Zelena (ripped) |appearance=These enchantments always appear as a yellow glowing ring circling the dreamcatcher with the image playing inside of it, also glowing yellow.File:505ImpartOnYou.png}} **Belle **Count of Monte Cristo **Daniel Colter **David Nolan **Devin **Dr. Jekyll **Emma Swan **Evil Queen (Serum) **Felix **Fendrake the Healer **Gideon **Huntsman **Johanna **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Milah **Mr. Gold **Prince Charming **Robin Hood **Snow White **Tiger Lily **Tamara **The Dragon **Violet Morgan **Vortigan **Will Scarlet |appearance=Enchanted Hearts are glowing red.File:205APleasure.png *When an enchanted heart is crushed, it crumbles into grey pebble-like pieces or ashes.File:512ShatteredHeart.png *For controlling the victim, the caster speaks into the heart, telling the victim what to do or say.File:421GetInHere.png}} **Henry Mills' hand **Hook's hook **Lady Tremaine's hand }} **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan (failed) **Regina Mills **Zelena |appearance=Putting on or taking off the cuff is accompanied by yellow or blue glow.File:619EnchantedCuff.png}} **Mr. Gold |usedon=Seashells|appearance=This enchantment appears as a yellow glowing hologram of the sender saying the message.Tiedosto:411BluffAtMidnight.png}} Mirror Enchantments **Unknown mirror to Evil Queen's mirror }} **The burning tree **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Dwarves **Emma Swan **Evil Queen **Geppetto **Granny **Hades **Huntsman **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Pinocchio **Prince Charming **Prince Eric **Rapunzel Tremaine **Rumplestiltskin **Snow White **The Sheriff of Nottingham **Zelena |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing or circling the image, a ripple transitioning to the image or simple fading to the image.}} **Regina Mills **The Genie of Agrabah **Sidney Glass |appearance=The caster of the spell faces the mirror to the victims, where a cloud of blue smoke rapidly exists the mirror and pulls them back in.File:Queen_traps.jpg}} **The moment when Marian is captured by the Evil Queen **The moment when Zelena and Hades talk |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing or circling the image, a green glowing ring circling the image,File:3Once_Upon_a_Time_S03E16_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0940.jpg a ripple transitioning to the image or fading to it.}} **Regina Mills' two-mirror object **The Evil Queen's mirror and a reflective guard plate **The Evil Queen's mirror and Cora's mirror **Unknown mirror and a Looking Glass }} Maagiset kohteet induktio Viitteet }}